Pokémon (NCM)
|rating = }} Pokémon X and Y is the third segment of phase one from the Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse and the first segment from Pokémon Universe written by Colin Lloyd Pendergast and Cillian Darcy, based on the popular video game series of the same name by Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori. Setting as the retell story based on 2013 Nintendo 3DS video game of the same name by Hitoshi Yamagami, Shusaku Egami, Takato Utsunomiya and Junichi Masuda. Plot 'Summary' TBA. 'Story' The story begins of a mysterious sixteen years old purple haired boy (Lorcan) with his older brother, (Toby) is reading a story about the legends of Xerneas and Yveltal along with the mysterious and greatest Pokémon in the world was Zygarde, after they done reading the story Toby is going back to his lab for researching all Pokémon history to help with Professor Oak in Kanto until when the lab is under attacked by Team Flare along with their leader Lysandre which it was happen that Toby's been missing. Lorcan is meet with Sycamore that his father (Ikatteiru) is in the Kalos so Lorcan have to travel there so he can seek revenge on him for what happened when he was eight. 6 months later in a peaceful morning of Vaniville Town, an eleven years old boy named Calem is sleeping in bed until Serena jumped into the roof in desperation to use the bathroom. While in the bathroom, Serena reveals to him that she had to get away from her mother, Grace so she won't do the morning Rhyhorn Practise. Calem discovers that today's the day where they're supposed to get their first Pokémon. He get dressed and run downstairs with Serena to get to Professor Sycamore's Lab. They see their best friends named Shauna, Tierno and Trevor arrived in Lumiose City. Shauna has a dream to be a Furfrou stylist, Tierno wants to perform a dance crew and Trevor dreams to become a Pokemon Researcher. Professor Sycamore is gladly that they arrived in time as he can let them choose their Pokémon wisely as Serena got Fennekin, Shauna with Froakie, Tierno with Chespin, and Trevor got Pidgey, but Calem didn't have his Pokémon as Professor Sycamore said there is the last one was an Electric Mouse Pokémon called Pikachu so Calem earn his first Pokémon he ever had as the heroes begin their journey. Sometimes during the opening theme, The heroes been taking on Team Flare for a while in their battle against Lysandre, who's contacting them through Trevor's Holo Caster how to defeat Lysandre. Calem beats the Gym Leaders and got into the Kalos League while Serena becomes the Performer. After the defeat of Team Flare, Lysandre reveals his final words, "Ikatteiru won't be stopped!" before his death, Calem is greeted by the mysterious AZ that he was an Lysandre's descendant younger brother and even created the ultimate weapon to end the world but he have some tragic pass in 3,000 years ago that he loss his the flower Pokémon because of humanity that he want it back to made the ultimate weapon so AZ begin to battle at Calem, during the battle as AZ loss so Calem cheered him to understanding about humans and Pokémon is peacefully so AZ will give a chance to spare the world and never used the ultimate weapon until his Pokémon Floette is returned as he was very sadly and happy to see his only Pokémon return so he thanked to Calem until AZ and Floette walk off and disappears into thin-air to the new world, before Calem going back until AZ tell him in voice that Calem will remember him. Sometimes later, The heroes are invited to a special gala hosted by Ikatteiru at his manor after the defeating Team Flare. When they arrived at the gala, they sees Grace, Professor Sycamore and the two scientists from now-disbanded Team Flare, also invited to the gala. Ikatteiru welcomes them to the special gala which he will organizes a special event, an Pokémon battle. Calem, Tierno and Trevor are amazed inside of the place, Ikatteiru's giving them a grand tour of the place. Toby and his brother, Lorcan arrived late which shocks Trevor that he's the young researcher from the Kanto region. Calem also shocked that Toby's younger brother is Lorcan, the Pokémon League Champion of Roria, Alola and Kanto. Serena reveals she's a huge fan of his battles, Lorcan knows because he's the ultimate Trainer. Trevor's such a fan of Toby's work because his research on Pokemon's amazing. Ikatteiru reveals that Toby and Lorcan are his sons which shocks everyone before sending them off to bed in the guest bedrooms where they must share rooms. Toby's glad that he and Lorcan are sharing a room with the heroes. Serena's willing to get to know Lorcan and treat him as a friend while Toby can bond with Trevor. While they are bonding, Shauna attempt to Calem about her crush but couldn't when Calem challenged Lorcan into a battle later which he agreed. Tierno discovers that Lorcan used to have an Umbreon before he released it to the other Eeveelutions because it was his choice. During the dinner, Toby explains to Trevor about the research he's been working on around the world which snaps Lorcan by telling him to shut up for once before walking out of the hall, He sees the mysterious photos on the floor which he must investigates before that, he was berated by Toby and forced him to come back to the main hall for a battle which Lorcan accepts the challenge. At night, Lorcan and Toby battled between Lorcan's Venusaur and Toby's Garaydos. Lorcan won the battle after mega evolve Venusaur. Grace goes to Lorcan and tells him that she's their mother. TBA. Starring Rating TBA TBA. Languages *''Pokémon X and Y'' - English *''ポケットモンスター X・Y'' / Poketto Monsutā Ekkusu & Wai - Japanese Gallery Transcript Trivia Category:Films Category:Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse Category:Pokémon Category:Fanfiction